Rush, Part 2
by Arctimon
Summary: A week's worth of quick short stories to mostly get back into the swing of things. Chapter 5, the finale, is now up!
1. Tunesmith

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Phineas & Ferb. Or the dictionary...allegedly._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – Tunesmith**_

 _ **noun Informal.**_

 _a person who composes popular music or songs._

"Maybe this needs some more deep tones in the background."

He ducked underneath the counter his soundboard was on, frustrated once again.

"Where on Earth is my launchpad?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

He poked his head back up, looking at her through the glass. "Hey, you were the one who suggested we make something."

"Technically, yes," she said, flipping her hair back. "But I didn't think you'd take me seriously."

"Katie."

The blonde focused her attention to the person next door. "What?"

"I've heard you sing solo. You're really good." He slapped his now found launchpad into view. "I personally think you're the best out of the entire troop. You just need the right...atmosphere."

"I wouldn't exactly call this the-Wait! When have you heard me sing alone?"

"A magician never reveal his secrets, Katie."

Katie scoffed at him. "I thought you only had time to follow two people around all the time, Irving."

"Ha, very funny." Irving adjusted his glasses as he hit some buttons on the soundboard. "I do more than follow them around."

"Like follow _me_ around?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Katie sighed. "Of course I do."

"Then just sit back..."

Irving cracked his knuckles.

"Relax..."

He pushed a few levers, raising the volume of the beat.

"And whenever you're ready..."

He peered over his glasses at Katie, whose headphones were at the ready.

"Let the magic happen."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And so begins another week of Rush, a fanfiction series where I do five uploads against my better judgement during the week to force myself to come up with ideas.

Unrelated, it's three in the morning as I'm typing this. Joyous.

This idea actually stems from a story idea I had about Irving and Katie before, but never came to fruition. Yet. Maybe I'll expand on it in a future fic.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time, people.


	2. Aspersion

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Phineas & Ferb. Or the dictionary...supposedly._

 _(Yes, it's just going to be synonyms at the end for everything. Got a problem?)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Aspersion**_

 _ **noun**_

 _1\. a damaging or derogatory remark or criticism; slander_

"And that is why, ladies and gentlemen, is why I believe that I am the best possible choice to be your next class president."

Baljeet looked over to the opposite podium, where Buford was now standing. "Certain other candidates will lead you to believe that I am not fit, so I am very interested to see what Buford is going to say to make his case. I concede the floor."

"Thanks, nerd!"

The Indian boy sighed, but said nothing else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages," Buford started, a pair of spectacles magically appearing on his face. "Ya've heard a lot from this particular candidate, but what if I told ya..."

He whipped his glasses off dramatically.

"There was a side ta him ya didn't know?"

"...Buford, what on Earth are you doing?"

"You had ya turn, 'Jeet! Now it's time for the real expert to come out."

Baljeet was suddenly jolted by the appearance of a giant projector screen behind him. "Um...how long has that been there?"

"Exhibit A!" Buford pointed a remote above, and the screen lit up with what was not an uncommon sight around the school: Baljeet facefirst in a toilet, a thick arm pushing him down into it. "Is this the kind of person ya want leading you? Someone who caves easily to pressure? Someone who can't even hold their breath when face-down in a toilet?"

"Buford, I do not believe that you are showing them the entirety of the picture."

"Nah, I think my point came across rather well."

Baljeet stomped over to the bully's podium and snatched the remote out of his hand. "No, you are _literally_ not showing them the entire picture." He pressed the button again, and the picture panned out to see that the hand was no other than-

"Buford, you are the one that is pushing me into the toilet!"

"Look, we can argue whose semantic is best, or we can get down to the real issues here."

"...I bet you do not even know what the word 'semantics' means."

"I do too! It's an ocean!"

Baljeet hesitated momentarily, then turned to the moderator. "Are you going to allow this to continue on?"

Gretchen looked up from her book. "Personally, I think that he makes a valid point."

The sound of his palm smacking his forehead rang through the entire auditorium. "This is preposterous! And slanderous! And defamation! And probably a lot of other different words that you do not care to understand the meaning of!"

"At least I gave them a picture to look at!"

"You know what? Forget it." Baljeet stalked off, his hands in the air. "Let me know when you are going to take this seriously."

"...Does that mean I won?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Had to take care of a personal issue yesterday, so we're going to push things back a little bit. Still plan on getting five fics out. The last one will come out on Saturday.

I always love writing the antagonistic relationship between Baljeet and Buford. This one's a little more on the rough side than I normally write, but I think it came out rather well.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	3. Interregnum

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Phineas & Ferb. Or the dictionary...purportedly._

 _(Yup, still doing this.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 – Interregnum**_

 _ **noun**_

 _1\. any period during which a state has no ruler or only a temporary executive_

"All right, guys, listen up!"

Nobody listened up.

Gretchen's teeth clenched. It hadn't even been a day since Isabella left for Mexico, leaving her in charge of the troop until she came back in a week, and already things were going off the rails.

Adyson, as per usual, was upset that she wasn't appointed team leader while Isabella was gone, so she was off talking to Millie about...something. He had heard her mention a video game and robots and random Japanese phrasing and soldiers born in '76 or...it was weird. Holly was on her phone talking to Balthazar, who was totally not her boyfriend or anything.

Totally. Ugh. Gretchen make a mental note to never say that word again.

Katie was just entering the lodge now, so she hasn't quite gotten the bespectacled girl's ire yet. Ginger-

Hold on a second.

"Girls, where is Ginger?"

No answer.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Forgive me, Isabella." She took off her glasses, polished them off...

"GIRLS! SIT DOWN!"

Four sets of eyes went wide and in a flash, they sat themselves in the chairs in front the podium.

"Thank you." Gretchen put her glasses back on, getting her strewn notes back in order."

"Man, she took her glasses off and she went all crazy," Millie whispered to Adyson.

"I saw that in that video game I was talking about. A big giant gorilla was all calm and nice one minute, and BAM!" Adyson smacked her hands together. "That monkey went ape!"

"...Adyson, I don't think it can be a monkey, gorilla, and ape at the same time."

"I'm speaking metaphorically, Millie."

Gretchen glared at her, who immediately fell silent again.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the first order of business-"

Just as she started, the sing-song sounds of an ice cream truck rang throughout the lodge. Four collective gasps were followed by four dust clouds as the quartet evacuated the premises.

Gretchen's head came down onto the top of the podium, luckily sparing her glasses. "Isabella, how on Earth do you do this?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Overwatch? In _my_ fanfiction?

...Look, I was playing comp earlier, OK? Just in case anyone is wondering, my rank is somewhere between bad and terrible.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	4. Claddagh

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything about Phineas & Ferb. Or the dictionary...professedly._

 _(Got one more to go, kids; we can get through it together.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - claddagh**_

 _ **noun**_

 _a ring in the form of two hands clasping a crowned heart, given in friendship or lov_ e.

"What do you think of that one?"

"It's...shiny."

"Phineas, that's what you've said for the past twenty we've seen." Isabella swept her hair back over her shoulder. "Can you at least give a legitimate criticism other than 'It's shiny'?"

"It's...burnished?"

"I didn't mean a synonym, genius." She looked down at her watch, tapping her foot impatiently. "I wonder what's taking so long. Aren't they just cleaning your sister's rings?"

"And resizing too." Phineas continued to looked under the counter at the different rings. "Candace wanted it to be a surprise for Jeremy, and she's with him and Amanda on a road trip. She asked me to swing by; it was the least I could do."

Isabella gave his arm a squeeze. "Well, aren't you a nice little brother."

RING!

She immediately picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey, Gretchen! How're you?" She motioned out the door to Phineas, who let her off with a wave. "Gretchen, slow down. They brought what animal into the court room?"

...OK, maybe this was a conversation that was best left to the imagination.

"Mr. Flynn."

Phineas looked forward to see the female attendant back behind the counter. "Yes, that would be me."

"Your sister's rings are now ready. They're just being packaged as we speak."

"Thank you, ma'am." He paused, and then spoke again. "I also wanted to check on the status of an order."

"Same last name, I presume?" She took a clipboard from behind the counter and scanned it over. "Ahh, yes, Phineas? I believe that just came this morning. Let me just..." She reached down and pulled up a small blue box. "Would you like to see it, sir?

Phineas nodded. The attendant creaked open the box, showing him the ring inside. The hands, the crown, the heart...everything was perfect and exactly how he envisioned it. It shone with a brilliance that eclipsed everything else in the store.

"It's beautiful."

"It certainly is." She looked over his shoulder. "I'm assuming that's the lucky lady behind you."

Phineas glanced behind him at Isabella. "That would be her."

"I'm sure she will like it very much. We'll go ahead and keep it aside until the date you requested. I shall go get your sister's rings for you."

He smiled at the thought of Isabella overjoyed with the ring. So much so, that he didn't even notice Isabella walk back into the store.

"A gorilla! In the courtroom! And they named it Winston!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** MOAR OVERWATCH REFERENCES.

Hey, I actually finished something before the wee hours of the morning. Lovely.

Last one will be tomorrow. Read and review, if you like. Until tomorrow.


	5. Polychromatic

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Phineas & Ferb. Or the dictionary...avowedly._

 _(OK, you can all go home now.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – Polychromatic**_

 _ **adjective**_

 _having or exhibiting a variety of colors_

Color was never something that Isabella was afraid of.

Snakes, sure. Spiders, depends on the day.

Riding a rollercoaster at breakneck speed through downtown Danville with only a handlebar holding you in?

No. But that was a very specific example.

But color? She tried to fit it into her life as much as possible.

Her childhood room was filled to the brim with pinks and purples and every girly color underneath the sun. Even in college, in despite of the dorm regulations, she managed to make it pop...with a little help from her boyfriend's instant color changing paint.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't a stranger to it.

But this...this was amazing.

"So, what do you think?"

Isabella and Phineas had hopped on a plane that morning to an unknown destination. Phineas wouldn't give her any hints, only that she would love it.

And as she opened her eyes, the beautiful mountains of Peru filled her vision.

There was almost an infinite amount of color as far as the eye could see. From their vantage point, the sunset just peaking over the far mountain only made them more vibrant.

"Phineas, get my camera! I gotta show Mom!"

"You have so much stuff in here!" Phineas laughed, putting his backpack on the ground. "Where is it?"

"It might be at the bottom, underneath all of your notebooks."

"Here, hold this while I dig in here."

Isabella was not looking as she reached behind her for the item in his hand. It definitely wasn't a notebook. Or her camera. Or his camera.

She brought it up to her eyes. It was a small felt black box-

Oh no.

She whipped her head around to see a giant grin on his face, his body still down on one knee.

"Are you going to give me that back so I can do this properly?"

Shaking, Isabella handed the box back to him. Phineas slowly opened it...

And that moment the famed Rainbow Mountains of Peru paled in comparison to the beauty that was inside.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As some/most/all of you have probably noticed, this is not "tomorrow".

Have some difficulties with this one. Wanted to do a different pairing, but hey. What can you do?

All in all, this was a good exercise for me. I feel like in terms of writing, I'm in a good place. I have to, obviously, get somewhere better in terms of an upload schedule.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
